Captured
by KH777
Summary: The Hoshidans simply will not give up on Corrin even though he has chosen Nohr.


This is a _Fire Emblem Fates Conquest_ fan fiction, so be aware of potential spoilers. A tad of an AU of where Leo teams up with Corrin before Camilla did and takes place at some chapter where they've gotten fairly deep into Hoshidan territory. I'm totally a Nohrian girl btw, thought I should warn you about that (this is the also only story I've written that has the Hoshidan royals in it.) **This is simply mush between siblings, nothing else is intended.**

"Hey, Big Brother, can we play together?" Elise grinned at Corrin who smiled gently in return. Now that they were so deep in Hoshidan territory, he assumed that she needed a way to relax, all of them did. However, Leo did not seemed pleased by the idea, as indicated from the audible sigh, frown on his face and his shift from attention from Brynhildr to them.

"What, are you _that_ against it?" Elise pouted.

"I wish you would wait." Leo retorted. He usually was not that against the idea, but, Lilith and Azura had gone missing, removing their passage to their other-worldly fort. Though there was occasionally danger, it was much safer than being stuck on Hoshidan soil.

"Here Elise, why don't we just do something right here?" Corrin suggested, offering a compromise.

"Okay… But what?" Elise wondered. Corrin took some nearby sticks and pebbles, using the dirt to create a replica of a board game he and Elise often played. Elise brightened. "Wow, you remember it so well! This'll be perfect!"

Satisfied that they would not be gallivanting around in the dusk, Leo resumed reading Brynhildr. Soon, the dusk morphed into night and Leo, along with his retainers, volunteered to take the first watch. Niles was polishing his bow and Odin was practicing his special moves to entertain themselves and stay awake.

"Abysmal Body Blow!" Odin spoke a bit too loudly.

"Hush!" Leo reprimanded, glancing up from his tome. "You're going to wake up someone."

"Sorry, Milord." His retainer apologized and repeated the phrase in a quieter voice.

Abruptly, Leo sensed danger approaching. Before he could react, however, a sharp pain pierced the back of his head and his consciousness left him instantly.

…

"…B-Big- ther!"

"…Lo- Leo!"

Moaning, the young prince filtered back into awareness. Once his senses returned, he shot upright and the trio huddled around him gasped in shock, while Elise jumped backwards. All three of them worriedly asked if he was alright, at the same time. Their voices merged together and further contributed to his pulsing headache.

"Ugh, talk one at a time." Leo remarked, sustaining his forehead with his hand. However, even in this state it was obvious to him what they had spoken. "And yes, I'm fine."

"Oh good, I was really getting worried…" Elise murmured.

"Milord, my deepest apologies from the dark pit of my soul, I have failed you…" Odin scowled his words solemn without their usual flair.

"More like, _we_ have failed you, Milord." Niles added darkly.

"What happened?" Leo exasperated, as a pit formed in his stomach when he realized Corrin was absent.

"Hoshidan ninjas escaped our detection, and when they knocked you out…" Niles began to explain.

"They took Corrin!" Elise sobbed, eyes filling with tears. Even though he had an assumption that was the case, hearing it made the sinking feelings in his stomach flipped flopped around and just left dread in its wake… and guilt.

"Don't cry Elise, we have to be strong okay? The Hoshidans won't hurt him." Leo assured as gently as he could.

"H-how can you be so s-sure?!" Elise sniffed.

That was easy question, there was no doubt in Leo's genius mind, and he could think of several pieces of evidence. Now, it was just the ones that would reassure his little sister…

"Do you remember what they said when Corrin chose us? What the high prince said? He along with the other royals, save for one, spoke of how much they would take Corrin back with them. And since there is no acting rule above them, it seems almost certain no harm will come to him."

"I suppose you're right…" Elise admitted, now that she thought about it, they never spoke of hurting Corrin. "So… What do we do then?"

"I'll have to go save him, they couldn't have gotten far now."

"No way! I'm coming with you!" Elise argued, tears forgotten.

"You will _not_." Leo spoke firmly, showing there was no room for debate. "I'm not doing this because I think you aren't able or because I'm worried for your safety. If I fail… like I just did now… there will be no one to tell Camilla and Xander what happened to Corrin and his relative location."

He couldn't underestimate his little sister too much, since he and Corrin had taught her much of what she knows and though she was easily downed, she was quite powerful with her tome.

"B-but…"

"No buts, Elise. Take your retainers with you and the rest will stay with me to save our big brother, alright?"

The small Nohrian princess frowned and seemed obviously not keen on this idea.

"Don't worry, this is just a precaution, I _will_ bring him back to us. Those Hoshidans just won't accept the reality that Corrin has chosen us, not them."

Much to Leo's surprise, Elise rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Okay. I trust you." Elise smiled gently. "Just… be careful! I don't want to lose you too…"

"Of course, I'm always careful." Leo replied, sighing slightly at her antics. "Odin, Niles, let's redeem ourselves in the next battle, failure is no option."

"A good idea as always, Milord." Niles agreed.

"With you by our side, Milord, there's no dark force that can overwhelm us!" Odin grinned triumphantly.

"Exactly." Leo smirked. "Now, would you let go of me, Sister? We need to get going."

"Okay. I'll make sure to pass the message to Camilla and Xander!" Elise smiled, getting up on her horse and heading off with Effie and Arthur. Sighing again, his two close friends notice his instant demeanor change. The soft hearted older brother that encouraged his sister was gone, left only by a strong determination of the somewhat cocky genius prince of Nohr.

"We leave immediately. I assume everything is in order?" Leo questioned.

"Yes, Milord, I can feel the dark energy swirling through me and our comrades!" Odin replied. Taking a glance around, it seemed everyone was ready to leave at a moment's notice since their leader was taken hostage.

"We're at your beck and call, Milord. Just tell us whatever you require." Niles remarked.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Leo commanded, standing up to ready his horse. "Is everyone with me?"

The applause from all of Corrin's retainers, close friends, and comrades was deafening, worsening his headache, but he ignored it and continued on.

…

"Mmn…" The Nohrian prince felt… unusual. His head felt fuzzy and he couldn't quite figure out where he was. The ground was felt soft and warm… Was he back at the castle? That didn't seem quite right…

"Corrin?" A tomboyish voice questioned, a voice he recognized but couldn't place in his state. He groaned, and raised a hand to his forehead. "You're okay, right?"

Whose voice was this…? Hmm… Then as if a light bulb went off in his brain, the dots connected and the haze lifted, causing him to gasp and snap his eyes opened, sitting up far faster than was a good idea. Though, the young woman beside him was not fazed.

"Hinoka, that is you." Corrin shocked, glancing up and down at the warrior that stood by his bedside. Wait, bedside? Yes, he was most definitely sitting on a bed. "What have you done…?"

After seeing the emotions that flashed in his eyes, Hinoka could no longer hold her gaze; it was too painful for her. Why did he have to look at her like she was some kind of monster?! If anyone was the monster, it was the Nohrians for kidnapping him in the first place. Right…?

"Look, I know you're probably really angry right now. But… We didn't have a choice!" Hinoka defended herself. _Please don't hate me… I can't handle that…_ She thought that he might already hate her for choosing Nohr over them and now they've gone and kidnapped him. Definitely not going to earn any points to having that relationship they once did a long time ago…

Corrin took a breath and tried to collect his thoughts. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"Not really."

"What does that mean?"

"Okay, there was a little bit, but not much. I'm sure everyone is fine." Hinoka wasn't about to tell him that they knocked out his "real" brother. No way would that make him hate her any less! Facing him again, she saw no ill will in his gaze, rather, just honest concern. Taking a breath, Corrin decided that he would try to make her understand why he did what he did and that he didn't hate her at all. He certainly had time to spare and better here than the battlefield.

"Hinoka, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, I'll help you if I can…" Hinoka trailed awkwardly. She shook her head and met his gaze, no more being afraid for what he thinks. She was resolved to accept whatever he threw at her.

"I don't… feel anything ill of you, or Ryoma, Sakura or Takumi."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Hinoka shocked, it sounded too good to be true, especially after they had kidnapped him! Though, why would he lie about something like this?

"When I made my decision, I never did it in intent to betray all of you. I just… couldn't betray the family I'd loved for so long." Corrin continued. "I made a resolution to end the war from within, for all of us. Please believe me, Hinoka. Even though my memories of all of you are little, I hope someday we can actually act like the family we are."

"B-brother…" Hinoka was on the verge of tears. "I've been looking for you for… so long, working so hard for you. I thought everything was lost after you joined Nohr… I'm so glad I was wrong."

The older sister felt an overwhelming urge to hug him, but she knew she couldn't. He might not be comfortable and she couldn't completely let her guard down. He was still the prisoner she'd been sent to watch. So, she held back tears and continued to be strong.

"I'll make sure to tell the others, they'll be relieved to hear it." Hinoka smiled the widest she could remember. "Oh, before I leave, do you need some food or water?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Corrin thought about adding that he still had no intention to fight for Hoshido (though he could be trapped here for a while), but he couldn't bring himself to foul her mood, he was sure she hadn't been this happy since the day he left Hoshido.

…

"There is a strong likelihood he is in held in that Fort, headed by at least one royal no doubt." Leo stated, his mind working out a plan as he examined the structure from afar. "It's certainly not going to be easy, but when is anything?"

"The darkness will grant us victory!" Odin grinned, "Especially with your plans, Milord."

"I agree. So, what is the plan?" Niles followed up. "Like Odin here, I'm itching to start. We are allowed to kill them right?"

"I don't see why not. We can't afford to hold back and risk failure."

"Sounds good to me, Milord, who do I take out first?" Niles smirked, with more than a hint of malice for what he was about to do as he loaded his bow. After Leo had detailed his retainers and the whole rest of the group of his plans, they soon put it in action. Of course, Leo thought over and over for any holes in his plan but couldn't find any. Hopefully, it was as flawless as his mind was telling him, but something still felt not quite right. The prince hoped he and his progressively getting worse headache were just imagining it.

Before their entrance was assured however… A Pegasus rider with a naginata stood in their way and had no intention of moving.

"There's no way I'm letting you steal him away for a _third_ time, Nohrian scum!" Hinoka scowled, and was assisted by her retainers. It seemed it would be an all-out battle of three-on-three.

"That's fancy coming from someone who just kidnapped him herself. I'm sure you must have been the one who ordered that assault." Leo retorted, Brynhildr at the ready to annihilate anyone who tried to separate his family. "You're just sore because he picked us over you."

"That's enough! It doesn't really matter anymore, I won't let you through!"

As the three of them fought, and fought, it became more and more clear that Hinoka was losing. But she tried to hold it together, she couldn't fail again! She had failed far too many times already! Unfortunately, she couldn't see any way out of this situation and was prepared for Leo to finish her off when… Help came from afar and drastically altered the tide of battle in an instant.

Out of all the outcomes Leo had imagined in his head, he hadn't accounted for this, the High Prince Ryoma to come out of nowhere to assist Hinoka. He knew something was wrong… but by the time he noticed his presence he was too late, for he was in range. A strong current of lightning struck him, traveling along the armor all over his body and making his whole body numb and bursting with pain as he cried out. He was at their mercy now, he couldn't even move as he landed on the hard ground.

"Ryoma! You're here!" Hinoka smiled, picking herself back off the ground despite her injuries and noticed Sakura was with him, though a ways off.

"B-big Sister! You're wounded!" Sakura cried, rushing over her sister to heal her wounds.

"…why… don't you just… finish me off… you've bested me, First Prince…" Leo murmured, barely holding on to consciousness.

"No. You won't get off that easily." Ryoma frowned. "We're not about killing in cold blood." Ryoma spoke in dissension, jabbing at the character of the Nohrian army.

"…you can't fool… me… I know… you're just…. doing it… so Corrin won't… hate… you…" Leo faded off into the world of deep unawareness.

"Sh-should I heal him…?" Sakura wondered, glancing down at his unmoving form.

"No. This isn't a wound that you can heal with your magic, and it isn't threatening his life. Actually, that was only half as strong as my regular attack would be. It was his armor that made it damaging as it was."

"Oh yeah, that definitely makes a lot of sense." Hinoka agreed. "Thanks so much, Brother. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't show up?"

"I'm glad that I could assist to protect Corrin this time." Ryoma smiled. "The Nohrian prince is our prisoner, let all the others go, we aren't set up to hold any here."

Hinoka and Sakura nodded in agreement and proceeded to do so. Ryoma, along with the help of his retainers, carefully carried his unconscious form into the building…

…

"What?! Corrin said that himself?!" Ryoma shocked. Hinoka nodded several times, an evident smile conveying much joy.

"I was surprised too! Isn't this wonderful?!"

"C-completely! That makes me s-so happy…" Sakura trailed off. "I d-don't remember him like you two do…"

Ryoma felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he didn't want to ruin his sisters' joy, but he couldn't let them get ahead of themselves.

"This is a discovery worth celebrating." Ryoma smiled, though his demeanor soon changed. "However, he still betrayed us for Nohr, and I don't believe his intentions have changed and we are still at war, he is still on the opposing side. And I can't help but be suspicious of his words."

"Yeah but… He can't do anything as long as he's here." Hinoka replied, happiness started to fade somewhat.

"Yes, but I'm certain more will come to 'rescue' him, if today showed anything. It's going to be difficult to keep him here, especially since we now hold two princes. We need a more secure place, yet, we can't move him anywhere without heavy guard to another fort which will prove a hassle."

"So…" Hinoka chided.

"It will take them awhile to ready another attack, we need to prepare and move them by then."

Hinoka nodded, "Sounds fine to me, I'll do anything I can."

"Me too!" Sakura added.

"Thank you, but we still hold one more issue. When are we going to tell Corrin, or rather, show Corrin what happened? I'm sure he's already figured an attack was leaded here and might be even more upset if we try to hide it from him."

"You're right, he would be more upset."

"O-oh no… I hope this ends w-well…" Sakura said, nervous about what was to come.

…..

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean maybe if we wanted until he was in a better shape…" Hinoka concerned, obviously quite worried about how he would react to this.

"No. If we want him to accept us, we can't hide this from him. If this arouses fury, I will weather it, since it was me who actually wounded him." Ryoma said stoically. "Sakura, you can stay outside if you'd like."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm g-going too!"

"Alright, I won't stop you." Ryoma said as he took a breath and opened the door. As they stepped through Corrin had a distant look in his eyes, though it vanished once he took notice of them. After that, what remained in his eyes was worry and… guilt. _He knows that his allies tried to save him and failed, getting hurt in the process…_ The sight did not make him feel any sympathy for the Nohrians they had fought, they caused far more damage to them from was received. Or any for his brother's feelings, this was war, would he decided the Nohrians, he knew people would be hurt, emotionally and physically.

"Can… you please be honest with me right now? Did anyone I knew, my friends or family, die in that encounter? What happened to them?" Corrin said, eyes shining with determination to make it clear that he wasn't going to let this go.

"No, nobody _you_ knew died in that encounter, though many Hoshidans did." Ryoma said a bit of malice in his tone. Don't get him wrong, he still loved him with all he was, but he was still suspicious of his words. Residue anger also grew from his decision to side with Nohr. He deserved to suffer some, since he had torn the family apart.

Corrin visibly cringed at his words. "I'm so sorry, Ryoma."

"I don't need nor desire your apologies." Ryoma frowned. "We came to tell you that we've injured and taken the leader of the force captive, who is a prince from Nohr."

There was no hiding the shock and concern that lit up Corrin's whole face, almost as if someone had actually assaulted him. Hinoka frowned at Ryoma.

"Why are you being so mean to him?! Do you want him to hate us!?" Hinoka snapped.

"Y-yeah… I understand what h-he's done but…" Sakura murmured.

"I am not being vicious, I only speak the truth. Even if he is telling us the truth as well; his betrayal cannot be so easily forgotten."

"No, it's alright, I completely understand…" Corrin trailed off, still jarred by the news. "If I may make a request, Ryoma-"

"What is it?"

"Can Leo be brought in here with me?"

"Hmm…" Ryoma thought about the idea, there was another spare bed that he could stay in. "I see no problem with that."

"Thank you." Corrin thanked gratefully.

"My retainers and I will bring him in here. Hinoka and Sakura, I'm depending on you two to watch him."

The two of them nodded to Ryoma as he left the room.

"S-so… Are you mad at us?" Sakura worried softly.

"No, I can't be mad. You could have killed him, but you didn't, even if it was only to spare my feelings." Corrin sighed.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure Ryoma will come around sometime." Hinoka said. The atmosphere was a bit awkward as they weren't certain what to say. A few minutes later, Ryoma returned with his retainers carrying Leo into the room. Corrin could not help but cringe at his state, Leo was so powerful that it was hard to imagine him in this way, yet here he was before them. After they had set him down in the bed next to Corrin, Ryoma motioned for them to leave the room and they obeyed, leaving Corrin to his lonesome.

…..

"Don't frown, Lady Elise, I'm sure Lord Leo will return with your brother anytime now, after all, justice triumphs!" Arthur reassured, smiling to make her feel better.

"Yes, I'm sure everything will be fine." Effie agreed.

"Thanks you guys, but I just have a bad feeling about this…" Elise frowned. "I can't help being worried, I mean Corrin got kidnapped! How can I not be?"

"Oh dear, did I just hear that right?"

Elise perked up at the feminine sounding voice as two figures revealed themselves. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"W-wow, I had no clue you two were here!" Elise was dumbfounded.

"I understand you're surprised, Elise. But what's this about Corrin being captured?" Xander scowled, as his face was beginning to sink in with how deep it was.

Recovering from her shock, Elise nodded several times. "Then Leo went to save him, but he hasn't come back either. I'm _really_ worried."

"Don't worry, Darling, we'll go save them from those nasty Hoshidans. They _won't_ keep them." Camilla smiled sweetly with a hint of malice, though not directed at her. "I won't let them get away with this."

"Of course, but let's not be hasty. If they were able to best Leo, we can't afford to underestimate them." Xander said, taking a deep breath to control his personal emerging concern.

"Yay! I'm so happy I found you two!" Elise elated. "How were you guys here though? Weren't you real far away?"

"Not extremely, we were brought here by Lilith and Azura." Xander answered, as the small blue dragon and songstress came forward. "They had been taken captive by Hoshidans and insisted Corrin was in danger. I see that we didn't get here swiftly enough."

"Oh, it's good to see you, Azura!" Elise smiled and waved; she had been worried since she disappeared.

"Yes, you too." Azura smiled gently in return.

"We should get going now." Camilla said, raring to go.

"Agreed, be on your guard."

…..

"Uh-uugh…" Leo moaned slightly, as he ever so slowly recovered from his unconscious state for the second time. This time was worse than the first, and his mind was in a haze, unable to comprehend where he was or what had happened.

"…eo?" The voice came from next to him and barely registered in his mind. _Where…?_ He felt something on his shoulder before it jerked back abruptly. Befuddled, he opened his eyes for some clarification and was met with the concerned face of his older brother. _Corrin…?_ His mind finally began to remember what befall him. _Of course… Ryoma defeated me… Ugh… This is so humiliating, to fail twice in a row?_

"Are you alright, Brother?" Corrin concerned.

"I'll be… fine." Leo said, his voice barely above a whisper, he was certain his pride would be more damaged than his body when he recovered. "I told Elise… to go find Camilla and Xander…"

"Oh good," Corrin relieved. He was happy that Elise wasn't hurt. "You don't need to feel ashamed, Leo. I could tell it was Ryoma who defeated you, I'm not sure I could defeat him either."

"How did you… know?"

"You're still charged." Corrin cringed.

 _Oh, yes. That's why Corrin jerked backwards when he touched me._ "I see…"

"I'm really sorry about this, Leo…" Corrin apologized.

"Don't apologize… It's not your fault." Leo returned, trying to sit up, but finding his limps still numb and not able to support his weight, especially with his armor still on. The older sibling steadied him with his hand, though he flinched when he did it. Leo could literally hear the spark snapping that happened when they came in contact even though no spark was visible to the eye. "Ugh, how long does this last?"

"I hope it won't be for too much longer." Corrin replied.

Leo sighed and leaned against the bed frame so that Corrin wouldn't have to hold him upright. He scanned the room for anything that could possibly help with an escape, though he doubted there was much they could do at this point.

"Be wary of them… Brother. They may be your siblings, but we're still at war." Leo warned.

"I know, I'm trying Leo."

….

"Do you think this is the place?" Xander questioned.

"Well… This is the closest to where we were camped." Elise spoke unsurely.

"It does certainly look like there was a battle here recently." Azura affirmed.

"Well, even if it's not, we'll still have thinned their army." Camilla added, smiling too sweetly. "We should go in and see for ourselves."

"The element of surprise is crucial. I doubt they expect another offensive so soon and Leo's group probably trimmed down their forces-"

As Xander spoke, the group traveling with Corrin met up with them and exchanged information, making it certain that the structure before them was the prison of their dear siblings. Also, that it was likely to end in a free-for-all, one that Xander intended to win. So, rush the fort they did. Camilla seemed more concerned with defeating as many of them as possible while Elise casted magic from the back. It didn't take long for the three Hoshidan siblings to resurface.

"What?! How are you here?!" Hinoka shocked, staring wide-eyed at the High Prince of Nohr.

"I could ask the same thing to your heir. I assume that was why you were able to best Leo in combat." Xander remarked. "If you release both of them here now, I promise you, we will leave quietly."

"No! We will fight to the bitter end; you will not take him away again!" Ryoma battle cried out his words as he got in a battle-stance with his divine sword.

"Yeah! We won't let you steal him!" Hinoka agreed, raising her naginata.

"I'll h-help too!" Sakura stammered.

"Oh dear, you three are confused. _You're_ the one who stole _my_ dear little brother." Camilla said calmly, though her words dripped with malice and violence was coming.

"Yeah! We were just fine before you came along!" Elise added in.

"If that is your decision, then I will not hold back!" Xander shouted, raising his blade, Siegfried, to meet them head on. The battle began evenly, but the soldiers were already weakened from Leo's assault which put the Hoshidans at a disadvantage. Soon, the tide of battle changed and Ryoma made one of his toughest decisions yet, to retreat, though he already orders his retainers to try and move Leo and Corrin to a hiding place, he doubted they would get there in time. Surely, the Nohrians would catch them, so he sent a massager to tell them to call it off. He hadn't realized it was unnecessary until they had told him that the prisoners had already escaped due to some cleverness on Leo's part.

"Corrin! Leo! Yay! You two are okay!" Elise called out in pure joy as she giggled and tackle hugged Corrin, almost making him fall to the ground, but he somehow regained his balance as he laughed slightly and returned the gesture. They had managed to reclaim their weapons and Leo was riding on his horse, as to keep his balance, he could barely walk.

"Thank goodness you two are alright! I was getting so worried about you." Camilla smiled genuinely.

"I am quite relieved as well." Xander added, also smiling. Camilla would have told Leo to come off the horse, as they were all on foot and to join the reunion, but Xander had whispered to her that he was probably doing that because he couldn't walk well. Xander always paid attention to all the little details in his family so this was simply enough for him to figure out.

"Oh, Leo! You're hurt! Let me heal you." Elise realized, readying her staff but Leo waved a hand.

"I'm fine." He assured. "It's not the type of injury you can heal; it was from the lightning coursing off of the heir of Hoshido's blade."

"Oh…" Elise realized, putting her staff back down.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, everyone." Corrin apologized.

"I also apologize for my failure to save or protect Corrin, I only made it worse." Leo's gaze turned downward.

"Nonsense you two, Little Prince, it's not your fault your blood is Hoshidan. Leo, you took down many of the Hoshidan forces making it much easier for us to attain a victory." Xander brushed away their concerns. "I'm just thankful we are reunited now. Camilla and I will join the three of you from now on."

"Don't worry, now that I'm here, I'll keep the nasty Hoshidans away from you, dear." Camilla smiled warmly.

"Oh, wow! Now we can travel as a big, happy family now!" Elise jumped up and down in joy. "Isn't that great Azura!?"

"Yes, it is." Azura agreed, pleased that Corrin and Leo were safe.

"Oh, you found Lilith and Azura!" Corrin relieved, glad they were alright. So, the five of them continued on their path just as they did before…

 _Fin_


End file.
